Cactus (Plants vs. Zombies)
The Cactus is one of the main protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. She is an anthropomorphic cactus who takes parts in fighting zombies. Appearance Cactus is a plant-based on the real-life plant with the same name. She has a flower on top of her head, her eyes have red pupils, and a mouth to shoot spikes. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cactus can be obtained in level 4-3. In this game, she costs 125 suns, and she can shoot spikes at zombies. Additionally, she can stretch up and pop the balloons from the balloon zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cactus returned in the sequel of the first game as a Premium plant, which the players have to pay $4.99 to unlock. She can shoot strikethrough spikes and hides underground when a zombie is close to her. When being underground, she acts as a spikeweed to deal with damages to zombies above it. When Plant Food is applied, she turns blue and can deal more damages to zombies. She is in Spear-mint's family, a family of piercing plants. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series Cactus appeared as one of the playable characters on the Plants' side. Her primary weapon is Spike Shot. In Battle for Neighborville, she is in Defend class. Her new primary weapons are Spike Strike and Needle Shot. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Cactus appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as a Cactus Flower Plant card of Guardian class. She costs 2, and her rarity is Premium - Uncommon. Her strengths and healths are 1/5, with her trait is Bullseye (when she hurts the Zombie Hero, the block meter does not fill up). Variants *Camo Cactus *Fire Cactus *Ice Cactus *Power Cactus *Future Cactus *Bandit Cactus *Citrus Cactus *Jade Cactus *Zen Cactus *Petrified Cactus Powers and Abilities *'Spike Shot': Cactus's signature move, as she can shoot spikes at zombies. *'Elasticity': Cactus can stretch herself up to pop the balloons from the balloon zombies. *'Hiding': Cactus can hide and act like a spikeweed. *'Petal Propeller': She can use her petals to help her fly. Potato Mine *'Potato Mine': A potato that can explode and nearly instant-kill a zombie when stepped on it. **'Potato Nugget Mine': A weaker potato, but can be planted more than one. **'Pizzazzling Potato Mine': It is a potato that has nothing different from the original counterpart besides its appearance. Tallnut Battlement *'Tallnut Battlement': A barrier of Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts that acts as a shield for Cactus. **'Iron Maiden': A barrier of Armored Wall-nut for Cactus. **'Bling Maiden': It is similar to the Iron Maiden but gold-colored. Garlic Drone The Garlic Drone is one of Cactus's ability. It is an anthropomorphic drone that shoots needles at zombies. There are three variants of Garlic Drone: *Artichoke Drone *Red Artichoke Drone *Dark Garlic Drone Powers and Abilities *'Flight': The Garlic Drone can fly in different altitude. *'Corn Strike': It can drop multiple corns at a radius to deal damages to zombies. *'Big Bulb Barrage': It also can shoots out 7 explosive garlic bulbs. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies comics'' Cactus appeared as one of the plants who take parts in fighting zombies with Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing Gallery Cactus.png|Cactus ArtichokeGW2Icon.PNG.png|Artichoke Drone Red Artichoke_Icon.png|Red Artichoke Drone Dark Garlic DroneGW2.png|Dark Garlic Drone Trivia *Cactus can be seen punching a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon comics. *She is also one of the few characters in the franchise to dab, the other being Nate Timeley and the Yeti King. **As seen during one of Cactus's Battle for Neighborville gestures, she briefly dabs. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Elementals Category:Superheroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Summoners